


Disputed Territory

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [45]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has one more confrontation over his training of Willow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disputed Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Mentor Assessment.
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

Ethan was up on the mezzanine of the shop, searching through Giles’ collection of more potent texts. He was constantly astounded at the level of spell work Willow had attempted without mastering any of the basics. Finding a balance between the fundamentals she needed and the challenges that would interest her was more difficult than he had expected. Maybe Rupert would be willing to advise him. He was more used to this sort of thing than Ethan was.

He turned, books in hand, to find Tara standing between him and the stairs, an implacable expression on her face.

“Tara, dear,” he said, his most charming smile crossing his face. He had known this confrontation was coming just as surely as his discussion with Rupert. “It’s good to see you. You haven’t been around very much lately.”

“You know why,” she said coldly. “Why are you doing this? The magic’s killing her piece by piece, and you’re encouraging her.”

He could feel the power of her anger spiking around her, almost as strong in her passion and care as Willow. He did not want to antagonize her. “It’s not something she can just step away from, child,” he answered soothingly. “It was taking her either way. She came to me for help. Would you have had me turn her away?”

She looked stricken, but held her ground. “It’s just going to take her deeper into things she can’t control.”

“Actually, quite the opposite.” He handed her the book in his hand.

Looking at the cover, she seemed surprised to find that it was a modern text rather than one of Rupert’s moldy old spell books.

“Magical theory, fundamental skills, all the basics,” he explained. “It’s killing her not to use the more powerful faculties she’s capable of, but she knows I’ll drop her if she does. And for some reason she doesn’t want that.”

“I’m sorry. I-i-i didn’t understand.” She clutched the book tightly.

“Don’t worry. I’m quite used to being misconstrued.” He reached out to grip her shoulder comfortingly. “She didn’t choose the magics over you, Tara. She didn’t have a choice. But she wasn’t ready to surrender. She made the best decision she could. I should hope you would see that. She would want you to be proud of her.”

Tara sagged under his words, sitting herself in the armchair against the wall behind her. “I am. Really. Now that I understand. It’s just . . . Magic always used to make so much sense to me. But now . . . It’s all gotten so complicated.” She looked up at him apologetically. “I shouldn’t have doubted you. I’m sorry.”

He crouched down in front of her, resting a hand on her knee. “Of course you should, my dear. I’m the bad man.”

She smiled at him sadly. “You really aren’t, you know. You and Spike both like to put on this show that you’re so horrible, but I can see differently.” She reached out to gently touch his cheek. “You’re both in so much pain.”

Surprised by her sympathy, he let her comfort him for a moment, all the pain and loneliness of the last few months washing over him in the safety of her care. But only for a moment. “Don’t do that,” he caught her wrist and pulled her hand away. “Don’t read me. And save your pity for those who need it.”

She dropped her eyes again. “I’m sorry,” she answered almost silently.

Damn. This girl had a way of affecting him that puzzled and surprised him. “Look,” he said begrudgingly, not wanting her to see his weakness, “I need to talk to Rupert about these training books, and then I’m to meet Willow. Come with me. It will put your mind at ease, and it will do her some good for you to see how well she’s doing.”

She looked uncertain suddenly. “Do you really think so?”

And now he was playing matchmaker. Ah well, since his own love life was in the toilet, might as well help others with theirs. “I’m certain of it. Come,” he offered his hand. “The quicker we talk to Rupert, the quicker we can get to see your lady.”

Blushing prettily, Tara took his hand. “She’s not my lady. Not anymore.”

But Ethan had the feeling he’d be seeing the blonde witch at a lot more of his training sessions from now on.

That thought comforted him.


End file.
